BaeCation- A Boogie wit da Hoodie
by Rayrayndem
Summary: Going on vaction


" Good evening passengers, this is your captain speaking; we are now arriving in beautiful south Beach Miami where the tempter is in the high 90s, we will be landing in ten minutes." This was your first adult vacation without your mother or grandmother; you could not contain your excitement. You look out your window and watch clouds pass by, then you look over to a sleeping Erik, he had his headphones on you could hear him blasting Migos; you smile then you turn back to the window. "Wake up! Wake up! Baby we are landing!" you say while shaking him out his sleep, " damn (Y/N) I was having a good ass dream about you and I being butt ass naked in a pool drinking, you was just bout to but that pussy on me." He groaned, he said it loud enough to be the passing flight attended hurt him; she side eyed both of you and kept walking. "Son you are soooooo fuckin extra I cannot with you." You say shaking your head. "So you love my extra ass tho." He shrugs, and then places a wet sloppy kiss on your cheek.

Finally you get off the plane, you stretch out your body ending up on your toes; then out of nowhere a smack hit your butt; who else besides Erik extra ass. "Bae what the fuck!" you yelp, "Shit it was out there saying hey and shit so I was just saying hey back." He says smiling showing off his gold caps, "Niggah you not cute." You say rolling your eyes while rubbing your still stinging butt. You make your way to baggage claim to pick up your bags; Erik decided to rent a car for the weekend, while he was packing the car you were too busy eye fucking him you almost forgot to call your mom. You hit the video icon to facetime your mother it rings twice, your mother and grandmother's face pop up on the screen. "Ma back up I can't see grandma, thank you." You giggle, "How was the flight? Where is he?, Did you make it to the hotel yet?"( this is dead ass my mother and grandma like asking fifty questions at once while I'm still trying to answer the first question). You flip the camera over to Erik where he big mad about you bringing your whole closet for only a weekend, "He's loading up the car now." You say you turn the camera back to you; "Is it hot?" your mother asks. "No its fine you say, "I prayed you all had a good flight." Your grandmother said. "Thank you." You say smiling, Erik walks over all sweaty you look up at him then back at your mother and grandmother. "Oh that's Moms and Gam let me say hi." He says snatching the phone away from you. "Hey they are my mom and grandma not yours" you say trying to reach for the phone (remember yall I'm like 4'10 Erik tall 6'7 ass). "Hey Grandma, Hey ma." He says while smiling, "hello Erik" your mother says "hi baby" your grandmother says. You roll your eyes, Erik takes your hand leads you to the car while still talking to your mother and grandmother, you get in the car; "all yall call us when you get to the hotel" your mother says. "Okay." You say dryly, "love you ma, love you grandma." "Okay love you Sunshine." Your grandma says, "Bye Bye Erik." They both say then hang up.3

"Yo why you gotta be a hater?" Erik says turning on the car, "what are you talking about fool?" you say with a confused look on your face. "I mean I would be a hater too knowing my moms and grandma like my partner better than me." He says with a grin, "Boy bye, you fuckin wish." You say while shoving his arm, Erik turns on the radio; you are staring out the window while the wind blows in your face the warm Miami breezy feels so good. You begin to snapchat the stores, the people, the restaurants, and beach passing by, then you pan over to Erik his eyes are on the road, one hand on the wheel the other hand out the window. He looks over at you smiling then eyes back on the road. "Yall this nigga thing he so damn cool" you say over the music you post the video and close your phone. "So what do you wanna do first?" you ask jumping up and down in your seat. "He tilts his head over, licks his lips and says "you." He says this in a deep voice and just like that underwear wet, but you not going to let him know that. "Okay nasty besides me what else?" you say rolling your eyes, " well I wanna go to the beach, then after that I'm thinking something nice and quiet for dinner." "Okay that works for me." You say happily

You make it to the hotel, it's so beautiful, its right next to the strip and the beach is walking distance; Erik gets out of the car to go check in you open your phone, you click the call log to were you just called your mother. It ring twice your mom's face pops up on the screen, "hey mommy." You say smiling. "Wassup my niggah." Your mother replies, (dead ass this is how my mother talks to me it's crazy lol) "we at the hotel, where's grandma?" you ask "she's sleeping so I went down stairs to do some paperwork." She says " oh okay I'll just call her after I finish talking to you" Erik comes back with a cart to carry your two bags and his one bag " Damn Yo why the fuck did you need a suitcase and a duffle bag?" he growled " what did he say?" your mother says in disbelief. "Oh snap I'm sorry ma, what I meant to say was uh." He says stumbling over his words, you bust out laughing, you can't believe this man who has most likely went up against terrorist, dictators, and solders is scared of your five foot four inch mother. "Mmmhm." Your mother hums you get out the car, Erik quite due to the embarrassment he just faced with your mom; you walk inside the hotel it's like a palace with black and white marble floors, a spiral stair case the front desk had a huge flat screen TV, you look over and see a beautiful bar fully stocked with endless bottles of liquor. Your mouth water at the endless drinks you are about to enjoy, "hello (Y/N)." your mother's voice broke you out of your liquor day dream. "Oh sorry ma." You laugh you make your way to the elevator "okay ma I'm getting into the elevator I'll call you back when you get to the room.

Erik pushes the button to the fourth floor, you look him up and down and start laughing; "what's so damn funny?" he ask rolling his eyes, " you dead ass scared of my mom?" you say laughing " man that shit not funny, your moms is a G and I respect that." He scoffed "and what am?" You question "he's in your face now hovering over your lips, " you a little g." he kissed you passionately your tongues dancing in each other's mouth your hands make their way in his short locs, his hands are making their way to your ass, you are interrupted when the elevator door open to the second floor you are both met by an older white lady holding a small dog in her hands, you look at him, he looks at the white lady then at you; she push the button for the third floor. It felt like forever for her to get off the elevator, she gets off and says nothing when the door closed again you look at each other and bust out laughing.

Finally you made it to the fourth floor Erik gets out first with the cart you follow behind him you take out your phone and pull up snapchat, "we finally made it yall!" you say with excitement while walking. You pan over to Erik's butt "you see that yall I'm defiantly hitting all that tonight." You laugh "Yo stop fuckin playing" he turns around trying to swat away your phone. You make it to the room "My lady would you like to do the honors." He says in a fake English accent. "Well don't mind if I do." You say in your fake English accent. You put the key in the lock and open the door, "OH MY GOD!" you let out.


End file.
